Going Commando
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Full description and warnings inside ...
1. Chapter 1

"Going Commando."

* * *

A/N: Ever since Season 6 Episode 3 I've thought that Jared Padelecki could pull off some of Arnold Schwarzenegger's earlier roles (I REALLY wanted to see him as "Connan" in the "Connan" remake but it just wasn't meant to be...).

* * *

Plotline: Dean's been "gone" fifteen years ... Sam now has a twelve year old daughter he's raising on his own as her mom is also "gone" and although Sam's trying to stay out of hunting he's stayed in shape, up to date on his knowledge of "what's" out there, he keeps his home protected and well stocked with everything he'd need for if "anything" ever came after him and he's made sure his daughter knows how to defend herself against all the evil "things" out there ... then one day "something" does come for him and it turns out to be "something" even he can't handle and his daughter is taken. Sam does what any father that's also a hunter would do. This story is about what happens when a Winchester goes "Commando".

* * *

"AMBUSHED."

Secluded high in the mountains there's the loud racket of a chainsaw that only one person can hear and that's exactly how Sam likes it, no one around for miles to complain about the noise, and other than the roar of the chainsaw it's peaceful and safe and perfect.

Sam cuts off the chainsaw's motor, sets it down on the ground, hauls the huge log he's just cut up and over his shoulder then reaches down to retrieve his chainsaw and carries them through the trees along the three mile path that he's been walking every morning for the better part of seven years towards the cabin he calls home.

It's a beautiful yet warm Spring morning and Sam had to discard his long sleeved overshirt as he continued the sweat breaking work of chopping wood. He was just past halfway through when suddenly there was a barely audible noise from behind him. Sam pretended not to hear it instead raising the axe so that he could see the reflection of "who" or "what" was behind him in it's shiny blade. The reflection revealed only a blur of a humanoid shape and the blurred colors of it's clothing but the shape, the colors and the attempt at a sneak attack are all something Sam not only recognizes but is used to as an almost everday occurance and he let a smile creep accross his lips as the blurred figure inched closer...

Just when the figure was within arms reach Sam dropped the axe, spun around grabbed the figure that had been sneaking up on him and started tickling it reveling the squels of "Daddy!" ...

The little girl squirming in Sam's grasp laughed and squeled till both she and her father were nearly breathless from rough housing before Sam finally let her go.

"You really almost got me this time." Sam panted.

"Yeah right." The little girl said with a roll of her eyes and Sam couldn't resist playfully ruffling her curly, light brown hair and proudly replying "No seriously Jenny you really almost got me." to assure his little girl that she was indeed becoming a formidable opponent for anyone or any"thing" that she might have to face on her own someday.

Jenny smiled up at her dad and said "I'm gonna make pancakes for breakfast. Want some?"

"Sure." Sam said even though Jenny's "pancakes" always came out more "black bricks" than anything relatively edible because he knew his cooking wasn't any better so he had no room to complain.

Thirty minutes later Sam was sitting at the table while Jenny shoveled scorched eggs onto his plate along side the "pancakes" she made.

Jenny put the still smoking skillet in the sink then joined her father for breakfast and Sam never felt so relieved to not have to eat something as Jenny held up a "pancake" and made a disgusted face before looking over at her dad and giving him a pout that rivaled his "puppy dog eyes" any day of the week as she asked "Can we just go out for breakfast?"

And just like he did everyday Sam smiled and nodded before clearing the table while Jenny skipped up to her room to get ready.

Sam hooked a trailer up to his big 80's Bronco and loaded it with a cord of firewood to sell while he was in town.

Jenny came came trotting out of the cabin letting the screen door slam behind her and jumping to clear the porch steps as she ignored her dad's "Don't slam the ... Use the... " like she always did ever since she was five and this daily morning ritual had started with Sam's own batch of burnt pancakes. Sam waved his hand and muttered "Never mind." as Jenny pried open the front passanger door of the Bronco and pounced into the seat. Even though going into town had been a daily ritual for years Jenny never failed to get exited over getting out of the house.

Jenny waited in the Bronco while Sam went into the local Merchant shop to sell the firewood then they were off to the local diner for breakfast.

"So what'll it be today?" Joked Cinthia as Sam and Jenny headed for "their" booth and even though the waitress was sure that both Sam and Jenny knew the diner's menu by heart she still handed them a menu everyday out of habit.

"Eggs, over easy, pancakes, sausage and hashbrowns with orange juice." Sam said as he handed back the menu without even glancing at it.

"Okay." Cinthia said as she jotted down Sam's order before turning to Jenny and asking "What are you gonna have this morning sweetie?"

"I'll have eggs, sunny side up, french toast, sausage and hashbrowns with orange juice." Jenny replied also without having to look at her menu.

"Anything else I can get for y'all?" Cinnthia asked.

"No thanks Cindy." Both Sam and Jenny replied in unison.

Cinthia gave them a warm smile as she turned away to take their orders back to the fry cook.

When Cinthia returned with their food she looked over at Jenny and said "So y'all gonna do anything fun before school starts up again? Or does your dad plan on boring you to death again for this year's Spring Break?"

"Hey! I always plan fun stuff to do for all the school breaks!" Sam protested with a mocked tone of hurt feelings.

"Going to the duck pond does not count as fun." Cinthia scolded.

"Fine what do you think counts as fun?" Sam asked.

Cinthia reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out Season Passes to a theme park that Jenny had been begging to go to for almost two years and Sam didn't miss the wink Cinthia gave Jenny or the knowing smile that beamed on Jenny's face. Jenny still might need work on her stealth when it came to combat but she definitely didn't need more training in the "pulling one over on her dad" department.

All Sam could do was smile, accept the passes and silently curse himself for being a sucker.

As they left the diner Jenny looked at her dad and said "I was thinkin since we're already out ... "

"That it would be a shame to waste perfectly good Season Passes?" Sam finished her sentence in a reprimanding tone and the look the little con artist gave him made Sam ready to bend over backwards and give her, her way.

Sam let out a heavy sigh as he nodded and said "Get in the truck." in a tone of exasperation.

There were SEVERAL reasons Sam HATED theme parks and as he stared up in horror at the clown's smiling face positioned over the entry sign he suddenly had a great reason to LOATH this one.

"You don't have to be afraid of the clowns here daddy." Jenny's voices piped up from beside him as she continued with "Cause I'll kick their asses if they try anything stupid." in a more serious tone.

Sam turned to Jenny just in time to see her hazel eyes flash green with a look of obsessive protectiveness in them that instantly reminded him of Dean but then a fleeting second later the color of her eyes were back to normal and the look was gone as Sam stammered in as tone as stern as he could muster "Jenny watch your language."

"Okay daddy." Jenny chimed.

Father and daughter spent the rest of the day riding rides and beating obviously rigged carnival games closing the evening with Jenny offering her dad a bite of her icecream then deliberately shoving the icecream in his face as a joke to which Sam responded by wiping the icecream off his nose then getting even by doing the same thing to her. Sam told Jenny to remind him to "thank Cindy" (he knew it had really been Jenny's idea all along) cause he had to admit that this was one of the funnest days he'd ever had and Jenny gave her dad an ear to ear grin as she caught his appreciation for her in the subtext of his words.

When Sam and Jenny got back to their cabin it was close to midnight and a storm was starting to brew on the horizon. Sam barely managed to get a quarter rick of firewood into the cabin before the rain started.

There was thunder and lightning and even though Sam knew it might be just the storm causing the lights to flicker he had Jenny go to their "panic room" and he armed himself to the hilt as he never took chances where Jenny was concerned.

The front door exploded open and the power went out as the sound of rustling wings came from the kitchen.

True to the nature of the hunter he was raised to be, Sam was stealthy, graceful and fast as he sprung forward tackling the angel to the floor and positioning the tip of a deadly archangel's blade under it's throat.

"Cas?" Sam inquired as he recognized the angel's brilliant blue eyes as a flash of lightning momentarily lit up the interior of the kitchen.

"I apologize for disturbing you in your home Sam but it was urgent that I speak to you in person." Castiel stated in his usual monotoned voice.

"It better be Cas, I didn't let you know where I live for the pleasure of your company. Now tell me why you're here." Said Sam as he came to a stand and let the angel pick itself of the floor then he asked "Is it Dean? Have you found him? Can you bring him back?".

"No Sam I've looked everywhere but I still can't find Dean's soul." Castiel replied.

"Then whatever else it is you're here for, I'm not interested." Sam stated.

"Sam... Everyone you or Dean has ever worked with on hunts, everyone those hunters know and everyone you and your brother have ever saved have all been killed off one by one." Said Castiel.

"I'm really sorry to hear that but you're telling me all this to late for me to do anything about it." Said Sam as he fought the grief and anger that threatened to overcome him.

"Yes I am aware it is to late to save those who died but it's not to late to bring the one that killed them all to justice. But I need your help on this if I'm going to find the one that's committed this atrocity.

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Because you and Dean are the only things all those who died have in common and since Dean's no longer an option..." Castiel said before Sam interupted him with "You need me as bait to draw out the coward that's killed over a hundred people. Sorry but as much as I want the scum that did this found and dealt with I promised Jenny's mom that I wouldn't go back to living the way I was before Dean died. So I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"You do realize the one behind this is targeting you?" Castiel asked.

"I've always been aware something might try to come for me but they will have to really come for me cause I'm not chasing after them. And when they do come I'll be ready." Sam said as he held up the archangel blade he nearly impaled Castiel with as proof.

"At least let me post a few of my brethren here to watch over you until the one behind the killings is brought to justice." Said Castiel.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea as long as they can be trusted but I don't want them coming inside the cabin." Sam replied then asked "Do you even know "WHAT" the one responsible for the killings is?"

"No, but I do have reason to believe it may be a higher level demon that's potentially stronger than any demon that any hunter has ever faced." Said Castiel as he turned away he continued with "And yes I can assure you that those of my brethren that I'm sending to watch over you can be trusted." and with that Castiel disapeared with a rustle of wings.

The sounds of several pairs of wings came from all sides of the cabin announcing the arrival of the "guards" Castiel had sent.

Sam went down to the panic room to let Jenny know it was safe to come out and she made her father proud by demanding he prove that he was really him, just like he'd taught her, before she exited the panic room. Once she was out she looked up at her dad and asked "So what'd he want?"

"He wanted me to work a job." Sam replied.

"What'd you tell him?" Jenny asked.

"That I made a promise not to go back to hunting and that I'm keeping that promise." Sam stated as he smiled down at his little girl.

When they made it upstairs Jenny looked out her bedroom window and asked "Dad what's with the "Goon Squad"?"

"They're here to help keep us safe." Sam chuckled as the thought of an angel other than Castiel being actually useful was indeed laughable.

"Hmmm ... Whatever." Said Jenny in a tone of annoyance as she climbed into bed then she looked over at her father as she got under her blankets and said "Night dad."

"Night sweetie." Sam said as he turned off her light before he headed downstairs to add extra protection wards and sigils in all the places he could make them.

* * *

SO ... what did ya'll think of the first chapter?... I also think Jared could pull of some of Patrick Swayze's earlier roles and I'm thinking of writing a "Roadhouse" one where Sam becomes a tough as nails bouncer... Anyway ... The next chapter is gonna reveal who's (and what's) behind the killings (No it's NOT Dean) and Jenny's gonna be taken. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

"Going Commando."

* * *

A/N: I would like to Thank: frostygossamer, Leahelisabeth and No pen names left for the reviews! Thank You SO MUCH for the reviews I really appreciated it! PLEASE keep it up!

* * *

"White Zone."

Sam sat at the kitchen table not realising that it was already morning until Jenny made her way down stairs looking groggy.

"Sweetie, you look like you hardly slept." Sam said sympathetically as he opened his arms so she could snuggle into his chest.

Jenny made her way over to her dad, wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezing him in a hug, yawing wide as she retorted "That's coming from someone who didn't sleep at all." Then she pulled away, ran a hand through her sleep touseled curl's and asked poutingly "Do those butheads being outside mean we can't go out for breakfast?"

"Sorry daddy." Jenny added sulkingly as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Sam chuckled under his breath as he embraced his daughter again and said "Sometimes you remind me of your uncle Dean."

Jenny pulled her face up and gave her dad a suprised look and asked "Really?"

"Yeah he was a lot like you when he was your age. You even have his freckles and I swear if he'd ever grown his hair as long as mine it would have come out curly just like yours." Sam replied with a grin.

Jenny frowned and asked "So I look like a boy?"

"No sweetpea, you're a very beautiful young lady and you look more and more like your mother everday." Sam said reassuringly so that his daughter knew that she didn't look like a boy.

"Thanks dad." Jenny said happily as she gave a joking "Cause I don't wanna look like dude."

Sam took note of yet another of Jenny's simularities to Dean and laughed as he squeezed his little girl and said "How about we ditch the "butheads" outside and go into town for a few hours."

"YES!" Jenny exclaimed as she made a fist with her left hand jerked her left elbow in towards her side in a victorious gesture that was yet another of Jenny's "Deanisms" for Sam to add to the list.

Jenny had just bolted up the stairs to go change out of her pajamas, when suddenly there was a bright flash of light from outside that incased the house on all sides and shone through every window. Sam ran to the kitchen window to see the body of one of the angels that had been sent to protect him and Jenny laying lifeless on the ground with it's dark wings extended out and some of it's dark feather's floating into the air like ash.

"JENNY PANIC ROOM NOW!" Sam bellowed up the stairs as he went for the closest of one of his many hidden weapons caches in his home.

Jenny heard her father's shout and she knew she had little time to act so she hastily grabbed her trusty knife and tucked it into her pantleg where she kept a thigh holster under her jeans then she pushed open the emergency access panel in her bedroom wall and slid down the fireman's pole built in that led down to the panic room. Once she crossed the threshold of the panic room she closed the door, bolted it from the inside and waited for her father to come tell her it was safe. While she waited for her father Jenny readied the weapons in the panic room exactly as she'd been taught to do for the off chance of something possibly breaching the panic room. Jenny grabbed the first gun which was a sturdy .50 cal handgun loaded with special rounds that had proven leathal against most supernatural beings and she planned to go down the line of each readied weapon until she got down to her real last defense which was the concealed knife holstered to her inner thigh if the event of a breach took place.

Knowing Jenny was safe and armed to the teeth in the panic room Sam hauled out his own vast assortment of weapons and went to stand guard at the bottom of the basement stairway.

It wasn't long till there ere noises of exploding glass as the windows upstairs exploded. What ever had come for Sam was a heavy hitting big leaguer that could kill angels and it had brought friends...

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

"Oh shhhii..." Sam hissed as he heard some of his least favored sounds, the familiar growling and barking of hellhounds...

Sam backed away from the staircase as the door to the basement was torn open by an invisible snarling force. The hellhounds couldn't cross the threshold to the basement as a line of salt and a rail of iron kept them at bay.

The cluster of hellhounds that were gathered in the entry to the basement kept lunging into the invisible force field that barred their presence. "HEAL!" Snapped a man's commanding voice from upstairs and the hellhounds quieted. "Goood boys." Said a shadowy figure as it darkened the doorway at the top of the stairs.

Sam aimed one of his guns right at the figures center and cocked back the hammer in preparation to fire.

"Aw Sammy I thought we were better friends than that!" Taunted the figure as Sam was frozen in place by an invisible force and Sam's gun went flying from his hand.

The figure sauntered down the stairs unaffected by the salt line and iron rail that lay in the doorway.

"You can't be... Dean killed you!" Sam shouted as the figure stepped into the light and revealed it's yellow eyes...

"Well you're gonna hate to hear this kiddo but I've never felt better!" The yellow eyed creature exclaimed then continued with "There's also another old friend of yours that I brought along."

With that another figure darkened the doorway at the top of the stairs an it to crossed unaffected over the threshold.

The new figure made it's way into the light and revealed it's solidly white eyes and said "So, Sam bet you thought you'd never see me again." ...

"Alastair." Sam choked out in horror.

"So Sammy, where's that little rugrat of yours?" The Yellow Eyed Demon inquired with a menacing smile.

"In a place you'll never get her." Sam snarled.

"We'll see about that." The Yellow Eyed Demon taunted as he made his way over to the panic room door and ripped it off it's hinges without even touching it.

Gunshots echoed throughout the room as Jenny planted every round she fired square intoTthe Yellow Eyed Demon's head and chest.

"Here she is." Said the still unaffected Yellow Eyed Demon happily as he pulled a struggling Jenny from the panic room.

"DAD!" Jenny cried out as she tried to break free of The Yellow Eyed Demon's hold. "What are these creeps?!"

"Demons." Sam answered and at that Jenny pulled a knife that she kept in her waist band and stabbed the demon holding her with flawless precision.

"Oooo hooo, she's your kid alright!" The Yellow Eyed Demon exclaimed as he pulled the knife from where it pierced his heart then he struck Jenny in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious and said "She's got all the spunk and grit that made you my favorite!" Then The Yellow Eyed Demon examined the knife Sam's daughter had stabbed him with and asked "Was this Ruby's?... Awww Sammy I see that little slut must've pulled the thickest wool ever over your eyes to make you hold onto this thing."

Sam couldn't move as both demonic "mojos" held him immobile...

"Let her go!" Sam growled.

"Let me guess you're gonna say "Take me instead."?" Said The Yellow Eyed Demon mockingly.

"No he's gonna be more cliche by threatening to kill us. Isn't that right Sam?" Alastair taunted as he continued with "Come on Sam, where's those super powers you used to kill me?"

The Yellow Eyed Demon gathered the unconscious Jenny into his arms and started up the stairs.

"I swear I will..." Sam's voice was cut cut off mid threat and light burst before his eyes as intense pain radiated through his entire body before he realized is feet were no longer touching the ground...

Alastair held Sam suspended in the air as he used his demonic "mojo" to twist Sam's bones until they broke and to tear away at Sam's insides until Sam was bleeding from his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears, then Alastair gave one final twist breaking Sam's spine before he threw Sam's lifeless form into a corner of the basement...

"So is he dead?" The Yellow Eyed Demon asked as Alastair met him at the top of the stairs.

"No Azazel, I allowed him to live." Alastair replied.

"Well that was sweet of you Al, really." Said Azazel, laughing as he extended his wings to fly then he and Alastair carried Jenny away from her home, away from her father and towards her grim future as a sacrifice in a demonic ritual that would unleash Lucifer once more...

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

When Jenny came to she was in a large room that was empty all except for a very pale, very thin man that was sitting chained to the wall across the room from her.

The man, who had clearly been beaten, tortured and malnourished, was unconscious and Jenny's hunter's instincts kicked in as she realised she had to help the man but as she tried to go to his aid she found that she to was chained.

There was just enough length in the chains for Jenny to get the knife concealed under her jeans.

But right as Jenny thought about trying to go for the knife the door to the room opened and the demons that had brought her there entered...

The man across from Jenny flinched awake as the demons neared him.

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jenny demanded as she saw the fear on the man's face.

The white eyed demon responded by backhanding Jenny so hard that the force of it would have sent her sprawling to the floor if the chains hadn't helped keep her partially upright.

The man across from Jenny went nuts as he thrashed against his chains in attempt to retaliate against the demons while shouting in a gritty, hoarse voice "SHE'S JUST A KID YOU BASTARD!"

The white eyed demon spun around to the man chained helplessly to the wall and taunted "Well we had to bring in some fresh meat, after all you're just not as much fun to play with as you used to be."

"Unchain me and I'll show you just how much fun I can be!" The captive man growled.

Jenny was finally able to quite the ringing in her skull enough to pull herself back against the wall as she said "I had no idea demons hit like sissies."

The white eyed demon turned back to Jenny and was about to strike the girl again but The Yellow Eyed Demon stopped him and said "Kid you truelly are your father's child, but do yourself a favor and quit tryin to be a hero before you make Al here blow a gasket. Cause trust me, you don't want him to bring out the knives."

Jenny's eyes went wide at the threat of being cut up and the captive man went livid as he pleaded "Just leave leave the kid alone."

The Yellow Eyed Demon smiled and talked soothingly to the white eyed demon saying "Don't worry Al, you haven't lost your touch, the kid's just playin brave. Besides we need her in good condition for the sacrifice tonight."

The white eyed demon rolled his eyes and left the room and The Yellow Eyed Demon followed.

Once the demons were gone Jenny looked over to the man chained to the wall across the room from her and asked "Mister could you close your eyes a second?"

The man looked at her inquisitively and asked "Why?"

"I'm gonna get us out of here but first I have to get my knife, so I need you to close your eyes." Jenny replied.

"Whatever." The man replied with a shrug as he closed his eyes.

After retrieving the knife Jenny started working at picking the locks on her chains with the tip of the blade and was free of all the bindings in under two minutes.

"Okay mister. You can open your eyes." Jenny said as she made her way over to help him get free.

"Holy crap you're free." The man said looking shocked as he opened his eyes.

"From the chains, yes, but now I need to figure out a way out of this room." Jenny said as she freed the man.

"You mean you didn't plan that far ahead?" The man joked.

"I'm workin on it." Jenny retorted in an annoyed tone.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Jenny was going around the room trying all the doors for what was probably the hundreth time as the man asked in an amused tone "Still no plan kid?"

"I'm workin on it." Jenny replied in a huff.

Jenny started to examin the door in the back of the room more closely. They were glass doors that had been solidly boarded up so that whatever lay beyond wasn't visible.

Jenny looked back at the man and said "Good news Mr. Crusoe, I've found us a way off the deserted island."

"Mr. Crusoe?" The man asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, you know Robbinson Crusoe? The guy who was trapped on an island so long that by the time he escaped he looked exactly like you." Jenny replied sounding amused as she pried one of the boards free, then as she started on another to get enough space to crawl through she took on a more serious tone as she asked "How long you been here anyway?"

"I don't know, lost track." The man replied, then shrugged and said "I guess around almost sixteen years."

"Well Robby, I'll get us out of here then all we gotta do is lay low till my dad shows up." Jenny said as she loosened the last board so that she could help get the injured man through, then she asked "Do you think you can mangage crawling through here?" as she gestured to the hole that led to freedom.

Jenny was worried she could tell the years of captivity had done alot to weaken the man, but the man gave a shaky nod and managed to support his own weight as he made his way through the hole.

Once he was through Jenny followed behind him and helped him to a stand, Jenny realised the man was scary lite as she supported part of his weight with her shoulder. "Okay Robby, we just gotta make it to the trees then we'll hide in the forest and wait for the calvary to arrive."

"Hey if I'm Robby, does that make you Wilson?" The man asked jokingly as Jenny helped him limp along to the treeline.

"One: "Wilson" was a volleyball. Two: That's not even the same movie moron." Jenny huffed.

"Okay Wilson, what's your real name?" The man asked in a more serious but still lighthearted tone.

"My name's Jennifer." Jenny replied as she helped the man into the safety of the forest.

"Well thanks for saving my life Jennifer." The man said. "By the way...My name's Dean."...

* * *

A/N: I know people are probably freaking out that Sam's spine was broken and that a twelve year old is saving Dean's life but I promise Sam's gonna be fine (Not to mention ready to rip a few demons limb from limb) and Dean will get his strength back (He was beaten and tortured for a little over fifteen years not to mention he's nearly been starved to death) ANYWAY... PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Going Commando."

* * *

A/N: I'd like to think: frostygossamer, No pen names left and Leahelisabeth for the alerts and reviews, Tristan Moore for alerting and uhhlovely for faving, you guys keep me motivated!

* * *

"On the lam."

* * *

"I have an uncle named Dean." Jenny muttered as she helped guide the man through the mine field of trip hazards that the forest proved to be.

"That's cool. Is he awesome like me?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, he died before I was born, but my dad says I'm the only person in the world as awesome as his big brother." Jenny stated matter of factly as she helped Dean through the thicker underbrush.

"Yeah, I have to agree you're pretty awesome." Dean said as he beamed a genuine smile at the girl who was helping him. "How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"Twelve." Jenny replied with a groan as she took most of Dean's weight while she helped him climb over a huge fallen tree there was no way around.

"Geez!...You're really just a kid!" Dean exclaimed in indignation as really came to terms with the situation, he was being saved by a kid, a KID! Dean valiantly tried to support more of his own weight and failed causing Jenny to nearly collapse under his apparent attempt to suddenly be non-compliant.

"Listen mister, I might be a kid but I'm also a hunter and I promise I know what I'm doing and if you can't cooperate with me cause I'm "just a kid" then I'll just have to knock your sorry but out then either drag or carry you outta here and trust me kid or not I can and will do it and by the look of you it wouldn't take much more than a strong breeze to put you on your rear. So, do us both a favor and put your dang pride aside." Jenny ranted.

"Look I'm the grown up here. So why don't you show me some respect?!" Dean growled.

"Then how about you act like a grown up and show the "kid" who saved your life some gratitude by helping me do what needs to be done to save BOTH our hides?!" Jenny said seethingly.

"Kid I'm only gonna say this once." Dean stated as he continued to slow Jenny down even more. "You're a child, a CHH..III..LLLD. You haven't got the experience under your belt to know what the hell you're doing! You don't even know where you're trying to drag me to!"

Jenny stopped all together and guided Dean towards a tree and shoved him against it getting right in his face practically snarling as she said "Do you know where we are?" Then at the look of Dean's uncertainty she continued with "I was in Grand Lake, Colorado when I was taken from my dad. Do you see that tree?" Jenny asked pointing towards a tree that had flower blossoms starting to bud. "That's a Carolina Silverbell tree, they're very rare in the wild and they only grow wild in random spurts and only in the Appalachain Mountains and only close to a sorce of water! Meaning the worst case scenario is my dad could be over a day's drive away, not to mention how long it might take him to figure out where we are! Now you take that info along with what those creeps said about turning me into a sacrifice tonight, we've got another hour at best before they discover us missing and while you may be eager to get back to your pathetic life as their prisoner I for one would like to not wind up a sacrifice! So I would appreciate if you cooperated and followed me as I continued West, which is that way." Jenny pointed left as she continued with "Because I'd like to find some water to bless so that we have another way to defend ourselves when they send the Hellhounds after us!"

"Hellhounds?!" That got Dean's attention.

"Yeah, so we need to move fast, which means you have to let me help you if you wanna live the rest of your life as a free man, meaning we can't afford to keep stopping or slowing down to fight just cause your ego's getting bruised by a CHH..III..LLLD helping you survive!" Jenny snapped.

"Well if I'm so much trouble you could just leave me." Dean retorted in a cocky tone as if to say "You couldn't survive five minutes without me."

"You're right I didn't think of that option!" Jenny replied as she took a step back and watched Dean fall into a heap at the bottom of the tree. It was then that they both realised she had been the only thing keeping him upright. Then her face softened as she knelt down to Dean's level saying "But it would be irresponsible to just leave you, even if you are being an uncooperative jackass and even though I'm "just a kid" I'm not the irresponsible kind of person that would leave someone to die like that. So... Are you gonna stop giving me problems or am I gonna have to drag you the rest of the way to safety?"

"Fine, I'll let you help me... But if anybody asks, I'm the one who saved you. Okay?" Dean said only half joking, well his pride WAS a little wounded.

"That's alright with me, It's not like I want a metal or something." Jenny said with a roll of her eyes as she helped Dean back to his feet.

Once Jenny had Dean moving again it took about fifteen minutes to come across a lake.

"Holy crap, you were right about there being water nearby." Dean said in amazement as Jenny sat him down by the water's edge.

"Yep. And now I have a good idea of where we are, which means if we keep heading West we should be seeing some mountains soon. Then when we get to the top we'll have a good vantage point when the enemy comes after us." Jenny rambled off her strategy to a still suprised Dean as she took off her rosary beads and blessed the whole lake. Now the Hellhonds couldn't cross after them unless they found a bridge.

"We need to cross the lake." Jenny stated before asking. "Can you swim?"

"You can bless a whole lake? Will that work?" Dean asked not seeming to have heard Jenny's question.

"John The Baptist blessed whole bodies of water, holy water is holy water no matter if it's a flask full or a lake full so if we can get across it'll buy us a nice chunk of time at least with the Hellhonds anyway, but those two big bads, well no conventional methods of dealing with demons seem to apply to them, but they hopefully won't join the chase till after the Hellhonds fail to drag us back." Jenny replied then asked again "So can you swim?"

Seeing Dean eye the water apprehensively told Jenny all she needed to know, Dean could swim but he didn't think he'd make it that far in the shape he was in.

"Okay, that's fine." Jenny stated, she'd known Dean couldn't do it but asking him was a kindness she could provide the man as she realised just how humiliated the man had to be with being saved, then, bossed around, by a twelve year old.

Jenny found a decent sized fallen tree, that wasn't to hard to drag into the water and it floated nicely so she helped Dean over to it and said reassuringly "Just climb up and I'll push you over to the other side."

It took a while to get across the lake but Jenny was a strong swimmer and she got them across with time to spare as the hour headstart Jenny was hoping they had was quickly dwindling.

The second the tree hit the other side Jenny helped Dean out of the water and got him moving again as they trecked West.

Dean noticed Jenny was breathing heavy and started to feel guilty about costing them so much time as the girl clearly knew she couldn't stop to rest until she had them both safe as to much time had been spent on soothing Dean's hurt pride so stopping or slowing down again even to rest wasn't an option.

"I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass." Said Dean in the best apologetic voice he could muster.

Jenny smiled as she took most of his weight to keep him from falling as the hillside was covered in lose rocks that kept jostling underfoot as she said "It's okay, I get it. My dad always used to tell my mom that all good guys should get a pass for occasionally being a moron. I think he was right."

"Wait... Did you just admit I'm a good guy?" Dean joked.

"No I just called you a moron again." Jenny teased. Then she got more serious saying "Yeah I think you're a good guy, you wouldn't have stuck up for me against those creeps earlier and you wouldn't have dropped the macho attitude and started cooperating if you weren't, so you get a pass."

"Thanks kid." Dean replied.

"Your welcome." Said Jenny as she started to pant on the steadily steepening hillside "Can we please stop the chick flick moments for now and just play the quite game, cause I'm getting winded here and trying to talk while dragging your heavy rear isn't helping any."

"Sure kid." Dean said with a chuckle.

It stayed quite as Jenny moved them out of the treeline to see the wonderous sight of a couple of mountains only a few miles away.

"Wow kid you were right on the money with the mountains to." Dean said sounding astonished.

"It's not really that hard if you've had the proper training." Jenny stated "I've been taught how to figure out what kind of terrain I'm facing just by what types of plants grow in an area, I've also been taught how to figure out what general area of the world I'm in using my knowledge of plants and general geography, I'm guessing by the plants, the mountains and lake that we're in South Carolina, MAYBE Georgia but I'm ninety percent sure that we're in South Carolina, meaning my dad's about twenty-six hours from getting to us. If we head for that mountain that's more to the North-West we could get lucky enough to come across civilization, we could maybe find a phone and boost a car, if we're not lucky enough hopefully we'll at least catch a small break by getting to the top of the mountain before we hear the Hellhounds giving chase, and hopefully there'll be another decent sized body of water to put between them and us that I can bless."

"Well you seem to know what you're doin after all kid I'll give you that." Dean replied with a grin. He didn't know why but he really trusted this kid, she reminded him of someone, he just couldn't figure out who...

~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Sam felt pain, lots and lots of excruciating pain from almost everywhere except for below his waist, and that's when it hit him he couldn't feel his legs...

His baby girl had been taken by the fowlest demons to ever roam the Earth and it made Sam want to vomit as he realized how much he'd failed Jenny.

Sam blinked back his tears and swallowed the bile threatening to rise up his throat, his little girl was out there somewhere and she needed him, so he had to be strong.

"Cas." Sam called out in a garbled whisper and that's when he realised it wasn't bile in his throat, it was blood, he had internal bleeding, which Sam knew wasn't something to play around with.

"Cas." Sam called again. "Cas I need you please!"

A flutter of wings announced the angel's entrance. "Sam!" Cas exclaimed as he rushed to his injured friend's side "What happened?!"

"Alastair's alive, he and The Yellow Eyed Demon took Jenny! Cas I have to get her back!" Sam cried.

"I shouldn't have left." Cas said apologetically as he healed Sam's injuries.

"No Cas I'm glad you weren't here, they killed all the angels you had posted, they would've just killed you to if you'd been here." Sam replied, then continued with "They're both more powerful, they were able to cross over salt and iron and all the damn hidden devil's traps drawn all over the house didn't do crap, even the demon killing knife didn't work on that yellow eyed bastard!"

"If they're truly as strong as you say then we're going to need special weapons to fight them." Cas said, then asked. "Do you have any idea where they may have taken Jennifer?"

"No but when I find them..."... Sam clenched his hands into fist making his knuckles crack as he emphasised the next words with a growl "I'm going to make them pay." ...

* * *

A/N: I know, you probably hate me. You're probably gonna be like: "So Jenny doesn't know that "Dean" is her uncle Dean?" My answer is: "Nope she thinks Dean died, like "poof" gone can't come back again dead cause her dad's been bugging Cas about trying to find and get Dean back since before she was born and when even an angel fails to find and retrieve someone it would be safe for most people to assume that, that someone's gone, can't come back again dead and gone (but Sam still hasn't given up hence why Sam still bugs Cas about trying to find and get Dean back) . Plus Jenny's more focused on getting as far away as possible from the place they were held captive more than she's focused on the guy's name (lots of people have the same names and no last names have been mentioned, it'll be a reveal for Dean first to find out she's his niece, then he won't tell her (Cause seriously he's not just getting saved by a kid but SAM'S kid and when he realises... Talk about PROUD, but also a little embarrassed both by his behavior and the fact that now Sam'll have something to tease him with for FOREVER! So he'll wanna milk those last few moments where he's just a guy named Dean before it's revealed that he's "The Dean."!). " ... AS ALWAYS: ... PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Going Commando."

* * *

"Strength."

* * *

Cas took Sam to someone who was a descendant of THE Samuel Colt a man named Frank Kirby. This man's entire ancestral line had been ordain as weapon makers for Heaven's purpose and he to had the gift.

At first the man was sceptical, he'd never even touched a weapon nor was he aware of being of Samuel Colt's leniage but when Cas roared out in a booming voice as he flashed his wings that Frank was indeed ordained and that he WOULD do as instructed lest he be painfully smited the terrified man took the blocks of the special metal that Castiel provided and set to work on making the weapons specified.

Sam spent hours pouring over every piece of research on every demon, every monster he'd ever come across, finding out about properties bought in the name of Alastair Crowley.

"Cas I've got some leads!" Sam shouted.

Cas appeared at Sam's side joining in to look over Sam's notes "Alastair Crowley?" Cas asked with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, those bastards got cocky that's for sure. Guess they thought I wouldn't be a threat. Thought that I wouldn't be able to find them." Sam snarled seethingly. "They're about to find out how wrong they were."...

~0~ ~0~

Jenny was exhausted not to mention still soaked to the bone from the fridgid waters of the lake she'd helped Dean across, her feet were beyond blistered from her sopping wet boots and her body was starting to chafe from her drenched clothes. Night was closing in which meant the temperature was steadily dropping causing Jenny to start shivering as she limped along still half dragging Dean as both Dean's legs were to injured by the years of torture to support to much of his weight. But on the upside Dean was still mostly dry which made Jenny feel her chill and aches were worth it, self sacrificing behavior is practically engrained into every great hunter... Even the youngest ones...

Dean started to feel REALLY bad as he felt the girl's shivering, here she was freezing, exhausted, and had to be in pain if the way she was now limping was any indicator, yet, she was still helping his sorry ass!... This "kid" was a frickin HERO, his hero and now she was cold, hurting and it was all his fault! She should've left his sorry ass the second he'd proved to be to much trouble for her to risk her life over, but NO! The "kid" had to go and be more of a grown up than him!

"Listen Jennifer. You need to..." Dean started to say "Take a moment to rest." But just then the distant sounds of Hellhounds on the hunt echoed through the air and Jenny picked up the pace giving a hasty "No time." as she drug Dean hurriedly through the thickening trees towards the North-West mountain that Jenny had decided the best place to head for.

"Kid we can't out run them!" Dean shouted as he realised that with the shape both he and Jenny were in, they wouldn't both have a chance at getting away, but if he could just convince Jenny to leave him behind then she at least might have a chance...

Jenny seemed to sense what Dean was thinking and said "We're sticking together, I promise we'll both make it out of this okay, we just have to keep moving!"

"Kid I can't even walk on my own! You need to think about getting yourself out of this alive, me they'll just take back and torture, you they'll kill so you need to just leave me!" Dean argued.

"First you play the arrogant jerk and now you wanna be a hero." Jenny muttered with a roll of her eyes as she continued in a stern tone "You do realise knocking you out and dragging you is still an option, right? Cause you're really starting to tempt me to do just that. So stop trying to argue with me cause it's only slowing us down or you'll leave me no choice."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're stubborn?" Dean asked with a chuckle as he started to help Jenny quicken their pace.

"All the time." Jenny replied as she helped Dean over the new rougher terrain...

"How long do you think it'll be till the Hellhounds find a way across the lake?" Dean asked.

"I'm hoping, that they'll run up and down the bank tryin to find a way across for at least another twenty minutes then give up and go for their master which will hopefully give us another hour to give them the slip." Jenny stated as she worked out the details in her head.

"What if they find a way across? Dean asked.

"We just gotta keep movin man, cause if they catch us then we'll have run ourselves ragged for nothing."... Jenny replied with a strained breath.

As the night grew darker it also grew colder and Dean knew that Jenny had to be practically dead on her feet but just like the girl had predicted they hadn't had but another hour's cushion before things got bad as the sounds of Hellhounds drew nearer...

"Oh this sucks ass!" Dean exclaimed as Jenny started hobbling faster.

They were moving as fast as two tired people, who were hurting could go but it was no use, they were only feet from a road when the Hellhounds caught up and closed off all escape...

The Hellhounds circled them snarling, the sounds of their jaws snapping at the air as Dean and Jenny prepared to defend themselves as best they could.

"Silence." The Yellow Eyed Demon commanded as he came out of the treeline behind Dean and Jenny and the Hellhounds fell silent. "Oh kid, you're already a pain in our asses and we haven't even known you a day."

"Honestly Azazel, you should've known to expect no less from Sam Winchester's daughter." Said Alastair as he came into view.

That's when it hit Dean like a freight train, the girl who'd saved his life, was his niece...

The revealation was short lived as Jenny rounded on The Yellow Eyed Demon shouting "You're an angel?!"

Now Dean was just confused but even more so when Azazel answered "Well kid you're all kinds of smart just like your daddy! But I'm so much more than just an angel now, l'm special, one of a kind, just like you."

"What do you mean just like me?!" Jenny asked in a shrill voice.

"I'm a being that's evolved and become more powerful over the course of my existence, I'm the only "thing" like me that exists., You're the only one of your kind to ever be born instead of engineered." Azazel replied in a cocky voice "We're quite the match, kid! Unfortunately we were never meant to be as you've been chosen as the sacrifice that'll free Lucifer from The Cage once again. You should feel really honored."

Jenny took her trusty knife pointed it into her chest over her heart and pressed in hard enough to draw blood growling "I feel repulsed! There's no way I'll let myself be used like that!"

"Kid don't!" Dean pleaded unable to bear seeing the girl, _his niece_, possibly get hurt or killed.

"So brave, just like your daddy. Did you know your father was tricked into breaking the final Seal that let Lucifer outta The Cage last time?" Asked Azazel.

"It doesn't matter." Jenny hissed as she pressed the blade deeper. It was harder than she'd thought it'd be to end her own life so that she couldn't be used to free the most evil being imaginable.

"Not even if when you kill yourself, you might be making the exact same mistake?" Azazel asked tauntingly.

Jenny froze and that one moment of doubt was all Yellow Eyes needed as Jenny released her grip on the blade ever so slightly making it to where he could force the blade from her hand using telekinesis as his or Alastair's demonic "mojos" wouldn't work on her.

Dean made a move to hault Alastair as he moved towards Jenny, but Alastair just used his "mojo" to force Dean to be quite and still.

"Keep your hands off me..You SON OF A BITCH!" Jenny shrieked as she struggled to get away, when Alastair tried to grab her by the arm.

Alastair ignored Jenny's noisy struggles as he grabbed her, then Dean and drug them toward Azazel who placed his hands to their temples rendering them unconscious before he spread his wings, gathered them and Alastair to him and took flight, taking Dean and Jenny back to captivity...

~0~ ~0~

When Jenny came to she saw Dean struggling to sit up "I'm sorry." she whispered with a broken cry.

Dean glanced around the room they were being held in, this one, there was DEFINITELY.. NO way out of. Then he looked over to see the girl and saw her still lying on the ground with her hair covering her face but he could hear the tears in her voice. He was instantly reminded of Sam and wanted to smack himself for not seeing it sooner, but now that he did it was blatantly obvious. The girl was a near miniature copy of Sam, she had Sam's eyes, his smile, his dimples along with the same sheer determination to save a stranger's life, then there was the way she hid behind the curtain of her hair all cementing the fact that she was indeed Sam's daughter.

"For what kid?" Dean asked trying to keep his own tears at bay.

"For not being stronger." Jenny replied with a heavy sigh.

"Kid, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met!" Dean exclaimed.

"But... I wasn't strong enough so, I'm sorry." Jenny said as she choked back a sob.

"Don't tell me you're one of those kids whose dad always tells them they're not strong enough unless they're perfect." Dean said in a harsh tone of accusation. IF that was the case he'd be handing Sam's ass to him on a silver platter. Well he should know better than to do that to a kid after always complaining about the way their dad raised them!

"No!" Jenny exclaimed with a blubbery laugh as she sat up. "Nothing like that! He's the best person in the whole world! It's just that his big brother was his hero, then he died and after I was born dad looked at ME like I was that kind of hero. He gave me this to remind me how I'M his hero now. Jenny showed Dean the necklace she wore and Dean recognised it IMMEDIATELY as The Amulet Sam had once given him years ago, the very same one he'd thrown away in a moment of stupidity induced anger. Dean felt tears stinging his eyes, their burning hot fluid screaming for him to let them spill as Jenny pulled him from his revelry saying "It belonged to his brother and I just wish I had the kind of strength he had." That sinched it for Dean the kid had broken his heart and he started blubbering worse than a twelve year old girl...

* * *

A/N: Did the last few lines make anyone cry? PLEASE let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

"Going Commando."

* * *

"The altar."

* * *

The weapons were the finest Sam had ever laid his eyes on. There were automatic machine guns, gerenades, a few rocket launchers and several knives all made from the special metal, to Castiel's exact specifications.

Once Sam had the weapons packed Cas wiped Frank Kirby's memory. Then Cas asked Sam which place out of the multiple properties under the name Alastair Crowley he wanted to start with.

"They're near Six Mile, South Carolina." Sam said with certainty.

"Why do you think that?" Cas asked.

"Cause it's the property they'll be thinking is safest. I looked up satellite images, it looks like they've probably had angel proofing all over the entire area for years." Sam replied. "It looks like I have to go in alone."

"I can't allow you to face them on your own. Even with these special weapons at your disposal they'll still be to strong for you to defeat them alone. It'll take a whole angelic army just to beat them, that's why so many weapons." Cas stated.

"You get me as close as you can. I'll go in destroy as much angel proofing as possible then pray for you and the cavalry to come do your thing while I get Jenny to safety." Sam said in a demanding tone that couldn't be argued with.

Cas nodded, divided the weapons into two seperate satchels and handed the lighter satchel to Sam saying "Once I leave you I'll go for reenforcments. Break what angel proofing you can and as soon as you have Jenny pray for me. I'll come take you from there. My brethren will handle the battle. You're both to important to me. I won't risk failing your family again."

"We've been over this Cas. You know I don't blame you for what happened to Dean." Sam said reasuringly. "It was an unpredictable outcome. No one but Crowley knew the weapon could have drawback, we all should have been smart enough to know that Crowley wouldn't have helped us unless there was a lot more in it for him than he let on."

Cas hung his head looking sullen for a moment then he looked up, gave a shrug and asked "Are you ready to go?"

The second Sam nodded he was hurdled through space before landing in a forest, feeling disoriented he stumbled as he tried to get his bearings. "According to your print out the building they're keeping Jennifer is in that direction." Cas said from beside him as he pointed off to Sam's left.

"Thanks Cas." Sam replied. Still feeling dizzy from the blink long flight he didn't risk turning to face the angel so instead he started walking the direction Cas had pointed, calling over his sholder as he did "Hey Cas... Be careful. Okay?"

Sam heard Cas say "You to." before the rustle of wings announced the angel's departure.

The first sigil Sam came across was so large it couldn't be made out by being right on top of it. Luckly Sam had the print outs of the satellite imagery to tell him he was standing on one of the angel proofing symbols that needed to be destroyed.

He managed to break five symbols clearing a path for the angels to enter by. Then he continued to where the demons were keeping his daughter...

~0~ ~0~

Jenny had no idea why the man before her had erupted into tears but she still did her best to consol him.

"Are you in pain?" Jenny asked oozing with concern. When Dean shook his head "no" she moved on asking "What's wrong, is it because we were captured again?" She felt guilty for failing to get the man to REAL freedom and she was worried he was crying due to fear and Post Traumatic Stress, but again Dean shook his head "no". "Okay." Jenny whispered soothingly "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Dean looked up at Jenny trying to quell the horror he knew laid within his eyes. He swallowed hard to get the lump out of his throat and shook his head "no". He couldn't just spring "I'm you're uncle. You know, the one that's supposed to be a hero?" on the kid that already looked so defeated. Dean felt like he'd just end up being a big disapoinment to the girl who's dumbass of a father had made him out to be frickin larger than life in her eyes.

"That's alright. I know it's gotta be hard being a prisoner again. I really am so very sorry I couldn't get you to freedom." Jenny whispered in a cracked voice that threatened more tears.

Dean's heart wrenched in his chest it felt like his heart was being squeezed and twisted as his mind pleaded "Kid, please just stop, I feel bad enough as it is." Another part of his mind quipped "Understatement of the millennium." as his emotions ran rampant. He felt like a HUGE ASS because he KNEW that Jenny could've gotten them both to the road and beyond into civilisation IF HE hadn't acted like a moron and slowed her down because of his foolish pride, to make things worse in doing so he'd endangered her life AND to top it all off she was his own flesh and blood... Scratch that he didn't feel like a HUGE ASS.. No he felt like THE BIGGEST SCREW UP EVER! But the kid hadn't even cared for her own safety, she'd tried to help him even though he was a COMPLETE STRANGER, even though he'd behaved like an idiot and that had gotten her caught, she was still trying to help HIM and she obviously had NO idea that he was the ASSHAT who's strength she was wishing for.

"Trust me this ain't your fault kid. I'm the one who slowed us down. Remember?" Dean said reasuringly.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who let you slow us down, I felt like getting you to actually respect and cooperate with me would've been better than just knocking you out and dragging you. Turns out it was more selfish to need you to respect me, my pride got in the way of doing the right thing." Jenny said in a bitter pout.

"I didn't give you the respect you deserved when that was the right thing to do. I let the fact that you're a kid blind me from the fact that you're the person who helped me get out of here. If I'd have behaved like the adult I was claiming to be, this wouldn't have happened. The only thing I can do is at least take responsibility for the consequences of my actions. So, please don't beat yourself up over this anymore. Cause it really is my fault we're in this mess." Dean replied.

"Well look who sounds like a grown up." Jenny said jokingly as she dried her eyes.

"Oh shut up." Dean said in mock annoyance, then he grinned and said "Seriously, you're pretty cool for a kid."

"You're pretty cool to." Jenny replied. "For someone who looks like a wookie." She joked.

"Hey Chewbacca is awesome and all but I'm Han Solo thank you very much! I just need a shave!" Dean exclaimed with a chuckle.

"And a haircut you hippie." Jenny added.

"Yeah, and a haircut." Dean agreed.

Jenny took a deep breath, her tears were abated. She didn't want her new friend to see her cry anymore or for him to see how scared she was especially after working so hard to gain his respect. She smiled at Dean giving him dimples and all, trying to be brave as the door to the room opened and Azazel appeared saying "It's showtime!"...

Dean instantly felt nauseated as he remembered shooting his his own brave smile at Sammy right before the Hellhounds came to drag him away. He watched in horror unable to shout in protest as Azazel grabbed the struggling Jenny and started dragging her away. Then Alastair appeared behind Azazel and approached Dean grabbing him and dragging him along as well.

"LET HIM GO!" Jenny shouted as she increased her efforts to struggle.

Both Alastair and Azazel ignored her protest as they drug her and Dean out into the open towards an alter...

The moon was full, the night was cold and Jenny couldn't help but trembling some partly due to the chill but mostly due to fear. She was struggled helplessly, fighting as hard as she could to get free as she watched Alastair force Dean to lay complacently on the alter. "STOP!" She shrieked "LEAVE HIM ALONE! You said I'M the chosen sacrifice! ME! You're supposed to kill me instead!"

"You are the sacrifice kid. The second The Cage is open you'll be offered up as Lucifer's new vessel. But first we have to spill the blood of Michael's true vessel." Azazel replied mockingly and gripped her even tighter.

Jenny was dumbfounded. Dean.. Not just some random guy named Dean, but The Dean, the man her father had been searching for, for nearly sixteen years.

Alastair was chanting some mumbo jumbo in a language Jenny had never heard as he held a blade that Jenny knew to be the demon killing knife over Dean's chest in preperation to stab down and pierce Dean's heart. Dean was caught in some sort of trance that made him lay there defenselessly compliant against his attacker. Suddenly there was an explosion and a bright flash of light that temporarily distracted the demons and Jenny knew she had to act fast to save her friend, _her uncle_. She wrenched as hard as she could, feeling her right arm break as she twisted out of Azazel's hold, pushed Yellow Eyes away with her left hand as hard as she could and ran for the alter leaping over it tackling Alastair before he could plunge the knife into Dean's heart.

The second Jenny landed in the middle of Alastair, Dean was jolted free from the trance, he rolled off the alter and crawled to Jenny pulling her away from the severly pissed Alastair who had pushed the dazed girl aside and had righted himself to standing. Just when Alastair looked ready to use every last one of his torturing skills on the girl who'd thwarted his plans, there was a commotion coming from the other side of the alter and whatever was causing it distracted Alastair enough for Dean to help Jenny get on her feet. Once she was standing she hauled him up and started dragging him into the forest they'd fled to earlier.

"Kid!" Dean shouted as Jenny fell out from under him causing him to fall as well.

"Tripped." Jenny groaned as she tried to get back up and yelping when she put pressure on her broken arm. "Crap that hurt!"

Dean crawled to her side in an instant, pulling her up and asking where she was injured.

"I had to break my arm to get free of that creep." Jenny hissed. "Forgot about it till just now."

"Kinda looks like the calvary came early." Said Dean as another explosion lit up the sky.

"We still need to keep moving just in case." Jenny replied with a wince.

Just then a voice bellowed out shouting "JENNY!"

Jenny stiffened at the sound of her father's voice and growled "RUN!" pointing in the opposite direction from where the voice was coming from.

Dean was confused he KNEW the sound of Sam's voice and started to call out to him when he was halted by Jenny's left hand clamping over his mouth as she snarled threateningly "I know you know your brother's voice, but I know my dad and that's NOT him! Now MOVE!"

Dean nodded not knowing what made the girl suddenly so hostile, but she'd been right so far and he wasn't about to not listen to her now. "Okay kid." He whispered. "What do we do?"

"We have to get to the road we found earlier, once we're beyond the boundaries of the property then help can come for us." Jenny replied as she hastened their movements through the trees.

As they were running away from the obvious battle behind them there was movement alongside them. A figure burst through the trees shouting "Jenny, stop it's me!"

Dean stopped automatically causing both he and Jenny to go sprawling to the ground again, the years of not seeing his brother suddenly making him forget Jenny's warning. "Dean!" Jenny shouted scoldingly as she tried to crawl backwards. Suddenly what had been Sam's form shifted into Alastair. As the demon grabbed a hold of Jenny he turned to Dean saying tauntingly "You should've listened to the kid."...

* * *

A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! Ya'll are probably freaking out! No worries I'm just getting to the "Let the girl go Bennet." scene (You have to watch Commando to get it.)(And for those who've seen Commando... Yeah I know, but I had to fit it in with Supernatural! I was gonna have a scene where Sam interogates Meg after telling her he'll "kill her last" then have him aiming one of the special weapons at her and her going "You said you'd kill me last." and Sam saying "I lied." right before killing her. I was even gonna do a "Leave my friend alone. She's sleeping." line as I was planning on having Sam interogate Meg in a hotel... But things happen and I wound up not going there AND no matter what I did or how I wrote it I couldn't think of a way to get Sam into nothing but a Speedo (Which I'd honestly LOVE to see) so I apologize for the lack of Commando references but I wanted it to mostly be my own apart from the opening scene, some cheesy 80's movie style lines and a few character names. But maybe somebody can take my idea and add a bit more Commando spin to it... ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

"Going Commando."

* * *

"I will protect you." Part 1

* * *

Sam found his way into a clearing. He saw Alastair standing beside an altar, he was holding a knife over the form of a person. He heard Jenny screaming something he couldn't make out due to the rage coursing through his veins as he believed that it was his little girl that was on the stone slab. There wasn't much time to think anything else as several demons came running out to intercept him before he made it any farther. Sam raised the rocket launcher all four rockets honed in on different demons blowing away at least twenty, but that still left several demons to fight against. During his blitz Sam could see Jenny dragging another person into the trees and soon after Alastair was giving chase...

He was all alone and short on ammo but Sam had still managed to cut through the onslaught of demons that stood between him and Jenny. There were no demons left but Alastair and Yellow Eyes.

Sam rampaged through the woods like a stampeding moose, he could hear Jenny screaming to be let go and a man's fading voice shouting "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Sam barreled towards Jenny's voice. He could eventually make shapes out through the trees to his right and he crashed through. Alastair pulled a struggling Jenny closer to him from where she'd been pulling away at arm's length.., he had Ruby's knife to her throat in a blink and looked ready to use it. Azazel was nowhere to be be found which left one demon unaccounted for making Sam's back fell vulnerably exposed. But he stood squaring of with Hell's once 'master of tourture', leaving his back unprotected as he growled "Let her go Alastair.".

"DADDY!" Jenny cried out, all hint of the brave face she'd kept through this whole ordeal was gone, as she writhed in attempt to get free of Alastair's grasp.. She let the damn burst and her fear showed through the tears that came pouring down... She'd been wanting this nightmare over, since she'd woke up in it, _twice now_, and now her dad was here and she just wanted nothing more than to hurl herself into his chest and let his comforting embrace work it's wonderful magic as he carried her away from this horrible place. "Daddy!" She cried again, but this time it came out as a squeaked whisper as Alastair tightened the blade against her throat and gave a small nick to emphasise that he would kill her...

Sam's sole focus was the demon that threatened the life of his little girl. He moved sideways and Alastair countered the movement. "Real brave using a little girl as a shield." Sam taunted.

"I don't need the girl!" Alastair sneered. Then he pulled the blade ever so slightly from Jenny's throat hissing "And I don't need the knife!"

Jenny looked over to the place where not moments ago Azazel had drug Dean through the trees, it was the same direction Alastair had been dragging her before her dad intervened. Her fear burned into blind rage then hardened into the cold stone of a desperate need for vengeance. These bastards had messed with her family enough! The blade was still snug and sharp against her throat, but now she relished the pain as it made her focus there was no place for fear in this moment... She wasn't just some twelve year old girl, she was a hunter, a Winchester and a member of HER family was in danger!

"Prove it." Sam growled and Alastair's grip on Jenny loosened by a fraction.

Jenny's eyes grew steely, she squirmed enough to wedge her hands between Alastair's restraining arms and her body... She felt a jaggedly sharp pain radiate from the broken arm as she reared back and butted Alastair in the face with the back of head then she used the mere inches of space gained to slip out of Alastair's hold to go running to her father's side.

Sam watched with pride as his daughter followed her training, before he turned his gaze on Alastair mocking "There goes your leverage." as he put on a mask of false bravado to conceal the fact that he was still terrified for his daughter's safety, because if he lost she'd be defenseless.

Alastair howled in rage as he lunger at Sam slashing the knife he'd sworn he hadn't needed wildly through the air in the region of Sam's face, neck and chest. Sam blocked and dodged the would be fatal slices, staying calm and tactical as he expertly wielded his own blade. Alastair came in for the kill and Sam used the demon's open stance to thrust his knife into the exposed chest. Alastair lit up like Christmas as the blade pierced his heart and Sam stood victorious from their battle. Now with Alastair defeated Sam reached out to Jenny saying "Let's go home."

"We can't Azazel has Dean." Jenny fumed angrily.

"The angel?" Sam asked as he scanned the trees for the unknown third threat, before he reeled as the other part of his daughter's words hit him and he continued with a shocked "Wait... Dean?"

"Azazel's The Yellow Eyed Demon dad and he has your brother!" Jenny exclaimed as she shook her dad out of his shock "They went this way!" Jenny shouted as she took off towards the direction Azazel had drug her uncle. Sam rushed through the woods following his daughter closely as Jenny rambled out the details of the nightmare she'd found herself in only hours earlier, of course she kept her word and gave an edited version where Dean had been the one to save her. Once she gave the winded conclusion Sam felt astonished as he followed his daughter's lead. He could hardly believe it, his big brother was here and he'd saved Jenny's life...

The astonishment Sam felt was replaced by fear as he saw The Yellow Eyed Demon standing over the seemingly lifeless form of a man...

"NNNNOOO!" Sam roared as he ran towards Azazel. Azazel was stronger than Alastair and he had no trouble overpowering Sam. Soon Sam lay pinned to the ground wrestling for control of one of the special knives that Azazel was trying to stab into Sam's eye.

Jenny was horror stricken as she watched her father fighting for his life and ending up pinned by Yellow Eyes. She couldn't take it anymore that cold stone of vengeance exploded as she lept into Azazel's mid-section. The Yellow Eyed Demon looked surprised as he was knocked away from Sam then he chuckled as though nothing more than an ant had flung itself into him as he grabbed for the knife that jostled lose in the struggle. Jenny scrambled out of the way as her dad retrieved the knife first and got back in the fight.

"What was I thinking?" Dean groaned to himself as his consciousness flooded back to him. He knew he hadn't been thinking... Apparently it was a family trait to let love, pride, loyalty, fear, anger, or hate, make a Winchester do something really stupid... And then he remembered how bad he'd screwed up by not listening to his niece. His head was pounding from having passed out while Azazel was dragging him back to captivity. He could hear scuffling going on as he fought to get to his feet. Through his blurred vision he could make out two forms struggling on the ground and another clamouring away from the chaos. Then he heard Jenny's voice shrilly screaming "DADDY!" then the scuffle stopped and Dean could make out the thick red fluid that oozed out from around the figures that lay one piled on top of the other. As his eyesight came into focus he could see the older yet familiar face of his baby brother. "Sammy." Dean cried out hoarsely. "Sammy!" he rasped in attempt to shout.

Sam gave a heaving breath as he opened his eyes and tried to push Azazel's corpse off of him wheezing "Little help."

Jenny ran to her father's side whining "Daddy!..Oh god!.. For a second I thought.." she choked back a sob and started trying to pull Azazel off the top of her dad. Suddenly her burden was so much lighter and she looked over to see a teary eyed Dean taking part of the body's weight.

Sam lay covered in blood but none of it was his and when Azazel's corpse was rolled off him Dean could see the knife protruding from Azazel's chest and he could only imagine the thousands of horrific scenarios that had made Jenny think her father might have lost.

Sam sat up with a wince making it obvious that he had some cracked ribs.

"Daddy are you okay?" Jenny asked shakily.

"Ribs are tender but I'll live." Sam replied before he looked at Jenny properly and his eyes went wide.

"Daddy what's wrong?!" Jenny pleaded in full on panic.

"Jenny your arm!" Her father exclaimed.

Jenny's gaze wondered down to her right arm that hung limply at her side and the last thing she remembered was her voice going high pitched with a morbidly hysterical sigh of fascination as she asked "Is that bone?!"...

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it so far! More will be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

"Going Commando."

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank everybody who read, faved, followed and reviewed... Y'all are AWESOME!

* * *

"I will protect you." Part 2

* * *

_Previously... Jenny's gaze wondered down to her right arm that hung limply at her side and the last thing she remembered was her voice going high pitched with a morbidly hysterical sigh of fascination as she asked "Is that bone?!"..._

* * *

Both Dean and Sam caught Jenny before she slumped the rest of the way to the ground. Sam gathered his little girl into his chest, cradling her with his left arm arm as he came to a stand then used his right arm to help Dean to stay on his feet. The brothers stood silent a moment taking in each other's changes and assessing each other's injuries before Sam broke the silence saying "Cas, we're..."

Sam was interupted by a loud crack of thunder and a strong gust of wind that signaled the arrival of six battalions of angelic warriors that came more than ready for an all out war. Castiel appeared at Sam's left side and stood ready to defend his friend from the threats that had already been neutralised.

Cas looked around in confusion as the battle he was expecting to appear in the middle of wasn't in full violent eruption around them. He looked to Sam and gave a tilt of his head asking "Sam, where is the battle?"

"Over." Sam replied cooly.

One of the angels stepped forward from the ranks and looked around in disbelief at the hundreds of corpses that littlered the ground before saying "Castiel... Is there anything else here for us to assist you with?"

Cas gave Sam an inquisitive glance and Sam shrugged saying "Just bodies." Then Sam looked at Cas and said "We're ready to go home." That's when Cas realised there was someone being braced by Sam's right arm. "Dean?" he asked in shocked amazement, then he almost cried as he gasped "I thought you were wiped from existence."

"Sorry to disappoint." Dean huffed as he shot the battalions of angels a sharp glare.

"I'm not disappointed." Cas replied with a look of complete exasperation.

"He's being sarcastic Cas." Sam stated then he continued with "Can we go now? We've got injuries to tend to."

Cas gave a blink of comprehension then put his hands to both Sam and Dean's temples.

Sam was barely able to keep from dropping Jenny, unfortunately the abrupt landing jarred him so hard that he lost his grip on his brother and Dean went crumpling to the floor of Sam's livingroom. Cas knelt to Dean's side and healed his injuries which gave Dean the ability to get to his feet on his own. Then Cas moved to Sam and Jenny and healed them both.

Jenny stirred a moment then stubbornly she stilled in her father's embrace and drifted into slumber. Sam and Dean looked frantic with worry but Cas put them at ease as he said "All of her injuries are healed, but her mind and body are exhausted."

Sam gave his baby a relieved kiss on the forhead and snuggled her closer as he carried her up to her room.

Dean beamed a radiant smile displaying how proud he felt of the great father his brother most definitly was as Sam laid Jenny in her bed and tucked her in with tender care. He knelt by his little brother and put his hand on his niece's forhead saying "She's such a great kid Sammy." and with that Dean told the story of what all really happened since Jenny had first wound up in that room with him.

Sam looked down at Jenny saying "She told me you saved her."

"Yeah because I was an ass." Dean replied. "She said it wasn't like she wanted a metal, she just wanted to get the hell out of there and I kept dragging my feet like a two year old because my pride got a little hurt. But she still kept trying to save me anyway, telling me all great men should get a pass for being occasional morons.. Then she goes and gives me credit for being the hero when really I wasn't much use after having been tortured and starved repeatedly for over fifteen years, to be honest I couldn't even stand on my own, she was practically half carrying me half dragging me the whole time."

Sam was amazed by the miracle that was his precious, strong, brave and brilliant baby girl. Dean stayed close keeping his hand in Jenny's curls, both her father and uncle just need the contact to reasure themselves that she was indeed going to be alright. Cas looked on at the reunited family and felt a twinge of saddness that their didn't seem to be room for him in this happy occasion and he was about to take his leave when Sam spoke up saying "Cas, get over here."

Castiel nearly tripped over his feet he moved so fast to get to Jenny's bedside. The men and the angel stayed hovering over Jenny the entire night just catching up on what had happened during the near sixteen years that Dean had been gone. Dean talked about Purgatory and being used as Alastair's and Azazel's one way ticket out. Cas talked about being unable to do anything for Dean as he was ripped through the veil straight into Heaven and thjough he immediatly searched for Dean afterwards all traces of Dean's body and soul seemed to be wiped from existence. Sam talked about how dark a place he fell into after thinking Dean was gone for good with no way to come back at all ever again and how if he hadn't met Jenny's mom he might be dead now. Then Sam talked about all of Jenny's simularities with Dean talking about how several times he couldn't help but wonder if she was Dean reencarnated and that, maybe that had been why Cas couldn't even find Dean's soul anywhere.

Dean smiled at hearing how much Sam thought Jenny was like him and went on his own tangent on how the little girl was so much like Sam it was scary.

They laughed, even cried a couple of times as the talked about nearly sixteen years of pain, grief, fear, happiness and love. As the sun peaked over the mountains Jenny stirred, then rubbed her temple giving a yawn as she spoke saying "I really hope that was the last of the goons that are gonna try to pick a war with us for a few months, cause after yesterday, I need some downtime."

Both Sam and Dean burst out laughing, even Cas got the girl's meaning and gave a hearty chuckle.

Jenny ushered everyone into the kitchen scolding her father for not having given Dean something to eat and Dean joked that unless Sam's cooking skills had improved he might be better off starving which made Sam grace Dean with one of his infamous bitch faces. Cas offered to whip up something then disapeared for five seconds, reappearing with a breakfast banquet fit for kings and started rattling off where and how he got the meat, eggs, flour, milk, butter and fruit for the meal before all three Winchester's gave him a sharp glare and Dean remarked "Don't need to know that you had to gank a cow and a pig, all we need to know is sausage." He held up a piece of sausage and took a bite then talking with his mouth full saying "Plus bacon." He bit into it "Equals delicious and we can figure that out on our own. Comprende'?"

"Thanks for the food Cas." Sam said greatfully. "We really do appreciate it, we just don't want the visual of how our food gets from farm to table. Okay?"

Cas gave an unsure smile and nodded.

The rest of the day was spent playing board games, sharing stories and baking cookies which was the only thing all three Winchester's knew how to make without burning them to a crisp. The day before might have been a hell of a day, but this day, this day was frickin awesome...

~0~ ~0~

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"Come on you guys!" Jenny shouted "I wanna see what happens when we get uncle Cas on the Tilt-a-Whirl!"

"Jennifer I must beg you to see reason. I don't think my vessel can handle vomiting again." Cas pleaded.

"Cas don't be a wuss." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam froze in place as a new ride stood in the place the ferris wheel once stood. It had twelve rotating arms that had spinning buckets, which wasn't a problem. No, what WAS the problem was the humongous, horrifying clown head the sat in the middle. He felt a mild panic attack starting to brew. Then Jenny appeared at his side whispering "It's okay daddy. I'm here."

Just as fast as it came the panic was gone. Suddenly clowns weren't so terrifying as long as the twelve year old girl who'd saved both of his heroes was there to protect him...

THE END...

_Epilouge: ONE YEAR LATER.._

It was a beautiful Spring evening and the freshmen class was holding a spring formal. A ninth grade boy named Kyle who Jenny insisted was very nice had asked Jenny to go with him. So now Sam sat in his recliner giving a fourteen year old boy a murderous glare while Dean nonchalantly sharpened some very wicked looking blades right in the boy's line of view as he gave the boy a look that would have had Allastair himself running for the hills and CAS.. he stood there by the fireplace clenching and unclenching his fist trying to control the urge to smite the boy. Unfortunatly for the poor boy Cas couldn't restrain a few unseen stray electrical currents so the boy kept yelping with every intermittent jolt.

Jenny descended the stairs with grace as she milked her very first slow motion entrance for all it was worth. She was a vision of pure, lovely radiance. Her ice blufloor length gown sparkled in the light. Her hair was in an updo and adorned with a glittering headband, giving her a look that would make self proclaimed princesses everywhere envious. Everyone let out an awestruck gasp, Kyle ran to Jenny's side all the torture he'd indured at the hands of her family was worth it for getting to be the one privelaged enough to get to take her to the dance. Sam and Dean both started snapping pictures like maniacs and Jenny whispered for Kyle to go wait out in the limo as she had to talk to her dad and uncles real quick. Kyle boldy pecked Jenny on the cheek and Jenny's family nearly errupted into flames where they stood "I'll be out in a sec." Jenny promised as Kyle looked back before finally closing the door. Now Jenny rounded on her family and it was obviously clear any being that apposed her would one day quake in fear in the face of her fury as she scolded her father and uncles snarling seethingly "Be nice to him! He's the only boy to ask me out who's managed to go more than five seconds alone with you three without wetting himself or running for home! I mean it! If you three mess this night up you don't even wanna know how mad I'll be!" with that Jenny stormed out leaving her father and uncles speachless in her wake...

* * *

A/N: THE END! I hoped you guys liked it! (That Epilouge was for No pen names left.. I really hoped you got a kick out of it!) PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
